


Dancing In The Moonlight, Alt-J.

by behappy



Series: Song-Based Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can't dance for shit, Alec wants Magnus to be his date to Izzy's wedding, Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, Grinding, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus does all the work, Smut, accidental smut, but that has nothing to do with this story, like no joke i didn't mean for it to happen, mundane!Alec, warlock!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's leaving his sister's bachelorette party at Pandemonium when he passes Magnus. Their relationship started with dirty dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Moonlight, Alt-J.

        His sister has a private booth with champagne bottles being passed around, but all Alec wants is to be home. He's only come out for the sake of his sister, but he knows he's just the token gay friend out with her and her friends.  
  
        At exactly ten, Alec stands. "Okay, Iz. I've been here for two hours, I'm going home."  
  
        Isabelle frowns, but she's too plastered to care. "Fine, be safe. Maybe find a guy on the way out. You  _really_  need to get laid. Like, soon."  
  
        "Night, sis." He withholds his rebuttal, determined to leave in a relatively good mood.  
  
        He slams into a body of the way to the back exit, immediately apologizing. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking up and--"  
  
        "Oh, it's quite alright, darling." Alec snaps his gaze up, eyes wide. "It's just my luck to have run into you."  
  
        "Um..." Alec's mind blanks, but then, "You wanna dance?"  
  
        The other looks delighted, mouth quirking up. "Shouldn't you ask me for my name first?"  
  
        "Oh, right. What is it? Your name, I mean." Alec scratches the back of his neck, button-up shirt tightening against his arm.  
  
        The other watches the movement before pulling himself together. "Magnus. Magnus Bane."  
  
        Alec's eyebrows pull together. "As in the owner of this club."  
  
        "Yes." Magnus purrs, taking a step closer to Alec. "And you're...?"  
  
        "Alec."  
  
        Magnus hums, running a finger up Alec's arm. "Short for Alexander, I presume?"  
  
        "Yeah." Alec inhales sharply as Magnus takes his hand. "So... Dancing?"  
  
        "Mhm." Magnus pulls Alec gently back towards the club.  _His_  club.  
  
        The music is thumping, the ground shaking with the vibrations of the sharp notes and tones. Magnus doesn't even pull Alec into the crowd, no. He pulls him to the edge, where no one else can touch Alec and where anyone can watch them.  
  
        "Relax." Magnus murmurs into Alec's ear, his head resting back on Alec's shoulder.  
  
        "Your butt's against my crotch, it's a bit hard." Alec replies, trying to follow Magnus' movements.  
  
        Magnus chuckles lowly. "Bad choice of words, darling."  
  
        Alec rolls his eyes. "I don't know why I asked you to dance. I can't dance for shit."  
  
        "Let me do all the work." Magnus purrs, moving his hips in circles against Alec.  
  
        Magnus places Alec's hands on his hips, continuing his movements. "There we go. Now, relax."  
  
        And they dance and dance, each song making their movements become dirtier and dirtier.  
  
        In the corner of his eye, Alec sees a flash, but he assumes someone's just taking a photo for social media. He's rolling his body when Magnus turns, their crotches pressed firmly against one another.  
  
        "Magnus," Alec's desperate groan is met with a harsh roll from the club owner. "I--"  
  
        "Let's go to my loft." Magnus coaxes with a soft whisper into Alec's ear, continuing the swaying of his hips. "It's just upstairs."  
  
        And who is Alec to say no?  
  
        "Mm, where's your bedroom?" Alec asks, his hands supporting Magnus by his ass with Magnus' ankles hooked behind him.  
  
        "Second door to the right." Magnus breathes against Alec's neck, continuing his work of littering his exposed skin with love bites.  
  
        Alec gets them to Magnus' room with skill, not bumping into anything. He drops Magnus' onto the bed, hovering over him.  
  
        And that night they're dancing in the moonlight of the cracked curtain, the moon watching their bodies move together with lust. Alec takes in every touch, every kiss, savoring the feeling of Magnus around him and pushing him to his boiling point.  
  
        "Fuck, Alec." Magnus bounces rhythmically on Alec's cock, eliciting moans from the other.  
  
        The two work together to reach their climax, Alec slamming his hips up to meet Magnus' downward movements.  
  
        "I'm gonna--" Alec falls apart, eyes fluttering shut as his climax takes over.  
  
        The heat swells in his stomach and all he can see is a bright white until he comes back, Magnus having came all over his stomach and hand. Alec gently pulls out, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trash bin next to Magnus' nightstand.  
  
        Alec turns back and Magnus miraculously has his chest and hand clean, but Alec's too tired to question it.  
  
        Magnus settles in next to Alec, laying his head on the other's chest. "I'm a post-sex cuddler."  
  
        "That's fine with me." Alec breathes lazily, arms embracing the club owner.  
  
        Alec wakes up to an empty bed and a note from the club owner.  
  
        _Alexander,  
  
        Had work to tend to otherwise I'd be with you when you wake up.  
        I had a good time last night.  
        Don't be a stranger: (929)-266-0071  
  
        Magnus  xxxxxxxxxx_  
  
        Alec grins ridiculously, making a note to add Magnus' number when he finds his phone amongst all the stray clothing.  
  
        He strolls into his and Jace's apartment with his head held high with pride. And his best friend notices it after he's finished making his post-party coffee for his post-party hangover.  
  
        "Got laid?"  
  
        Alec nods, but doesn't elaborate.  
  
        "Clary sent me a pic of you dancing with a guy. Was it him?"  
  
        Alec glares at nobody in particular. "Yes, now leave it alone."  
  
        "Are you gonna see this guy again? He looked a bit out there."  
  
        Alec stalks away to his room after that comment, making an effort not to scream into his pillow or bite a piece of it off and pretending it's Jace's head.  
  
        Then he remembers Magnus and his alluring smile. His phone begins to burn in the pocket of his jeans and he pulls it out with intention.  
  
         **Alec** _(11: 35AM):_ Hey, this is Alec. From last night?  
  
        Much to Alec's surprise, he receives a reply faster than he thought he would.  
  
         **Magnus** _(11: 37AM)_: Alexander, how could I forget you?  
  
         **Magnus** _(11: 37AM)_: To what do I owe this pleasure?  
  
        Alec doesn't want to come off desperate, but he doesn't know how else to reply besides:  
  
         **Alec** _(11: 38AM)_: I want to see you again.  
  
         **Magnus** _(11: 40AM)_: I think I'd like that.  
  
         **Alec**   _(11: 41AM)_: How about dinner sometime? Or a drink? I don't know how this works.  
  
        And Alec really doesn't. They meet for drinks that Friday and they've only just been led to their booth when Alec slips and consequentially falls onto the dirty floor of the bar.  
  
        "Oops, man down." Magnus chuckles lightly, helping Alec up.  
  
        "I'm so embarrassing." Alec groans after the waitress leaves to put their drink order in to the bartender.  
  
        Magnus shrugs. "That may be so, but it's very endearing."  
  
        And Alec can't fight the flush that crawls up his neck and onto his face. "Oh, that's-- Cool?"  
  
        "Come now, Alexander. You weren't this quiet last time we met."  
  
        Alec's mouth snaps shut and Magnus bursts out with a chuckle. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
        And Alec swears he sees a flash of gold cat eyes, but he says nothing of it. "You're really something."  
  
        "I can say the same for you."  
  
        The waitress places their drinks on the table and leaves them to it.  
  
        "I'm guessing it'll be up to me to keep the conversation going."  
  
        "No, I--" Alec swallows the lump of anxiety in his throat. "I can do it. I'm just-- You're just  _really_  pretty."  
  
        Magnus hums around the straw of his magnanimously frilly drink, eyeing Alec as he does.  
  
        Alec watches the movement, feeling exposed. "Do you always do this?"  
  
        Magnus releases the straw with a pop. "Do what?"  
  
        "Cause your dates to become uncomfortable."  
  
        Magnus' lips form a pout. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I can stop."  
  
        "Please do. I'm already sporting a stiffy, thanks to you." Alec gripes, taking small sips from his beer.  
  
        Magnus' frown contorts into a smirk. "You know, I wanted to have a clean, wholesome night of drinks with you, but I could think of so many other things I'd rather be doing with you."  
  
        Alec spends the night in between the sheets of Magnus' bed, his body rocking with the other man's, but neither complain when they wake up the next morning with pained backs and aching muscles.  
  
        "Would you..." Alec shuffles his pancake pieces around on his plate. "Would you maybe wanna... Come with me to my sister's wedding? Be my plus one?"  
  
        Magnus finishes his food (that he almost checked out after being propositioned) before answering. "I'm sure your family wouldn't want an outsider coming in."  
  
        "I don't care what they think." Alec insists. "Izzy already likes you from what little she knows."  
  
        "I'm sorry to say no, but that's my answer."  
  
        Alec sighs. "If it's a matter of us barely knowing each other then we have time to fix that. We have two weeks to fix that."  
  
        "Alec, I'm not gonna crash your sister's wedding."  
  
        "Do I need to do a bit of convincing?" Alec asks slowly, running a hand up Magnus' thigh.  
  
        Magnus' frown twitches, becoming a smile.  
  
        And only after a bit of 'convincing' does Magnus say with heavy breaths, "If your sister says I can go, I'll go."  
  
        "I already did. This was just extra incentive to go."  
  
        "Alexander." Magnus gasps with a grin. "I'm beginning to think I'm just a piece of meat to you."  
  
        Alec takes this too seriously, though, and crawls back up from in between Magnus' legs to crush the other in a hug. "You're most definitely not. You've got me under your spell. You're magic."  
  
        "You have no idea."


End file.
